


Fanart for The Sun Is Out, The Day Is New

by Summertime_Poet



Series: FFXV fanfics [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Art, Gen, M/M, The sun is out the day is new, cornyx, notavodkashot, posting my art over here as well since they don't show in the tags on tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summertime_Poet/pseuds/Summertime_Poet
Summary: Some drawings for notavodkashot's wonderful fanfic "The Sun Is Out, The Day Is New" from the series "words are futile devices" ❤️
Relationships: Aranea Highwind & Cor Leonis, Aranea Highwind & Nyx Ulric, Cor Leonis/Nyx Ulric, Prompto Argentum & Aranea Highwind, Prompto Argentum & Cor Leonis, Prompto Argentum & Nyx Ulric
Series: FFXV fanfics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1022094
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the sun is out, the day is new](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12302844) by [notavodkashot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notavodkashot/pseuds/notavodkashot). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some drawings I made inspired by the absolutely wonderful fanfic "The Sun Is Out, The Day Is New" ❤️  
> If you love found family stories and/or the four good beans that are at this fic's center, do give it a read, I whole-heartedly recommend it! <3333
> 
> This first one is a family photo of sorts ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like my art and want to give it a little boost to help others see it (since it doesn't show up in any of the tags on tumblr), my art blog is Murderous-Coffeebean and you can find the drawings in my /cornyx tag.  
> Thank you ❤️


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nyx's Undeadening (much as I'm sorry for him having to go through all that trouble) has to be one of my favourite parts of the fic. So have Cor being a little sh*t about it and Nyx being seconds from threatening him with his fancy ball point pen.
> 
> Also three different versions, just because ❤️
> 
> Referring to these wonderful scenes:
> 
> _“Undeadening,” Cor insisted, with a look that implied the only dubious thing about the situation was Nyx’s name choice for it._  
>    
> _Nyx shrugged._
> 
> _*_
> 
> _“And after?”_
> 
> _Nyx licked his lips. “After what?”_  
>    
> _Cor shrugged. “After you get your shit together?”_
> 
> _“If you’re still into it?” Nyx laughed, a tiny self-deprecating noise that rubbed Cor entirely the wrong way. “Sure.”_  
>    
> _Cor sighed. “They do say patience is a virtue, I suppose.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like my art and want to give it a little boost to help others see it (since it doesn't show up in any of the tags on tumblr), my art blog is Murderous-Coffeebean and you can find the drawings in my /cornyx tag.  
> Thank you ❤️


End file.
